


CARELESS WHISPER

by ichkenndichdreiviertel



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: AU! Pensionnat, Alternate Universe, M/M, merci george michael, quelques modifications au niveau des âges et tout pour que ça colle
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichkenndichdreiviertel/pseuds/ichkenndichdreiviertel
Summary: L'histoire se passe au début des années 80, dans un pensionnat pour garçons en Normandie. Arnaud et Manuel entament leur année de terminale lorsqu'ils font la connaissance du petit Benoît, fraîchement débarqué en troisième depuis sa Bretagne natale, et le prennent immédiatement sous leur aile. Mais au fil des mois, lorsqu'un vieil ami fait son retour au pensionnat, la relation entre les trois adolescents prend une toute autre tournure.« Maybe it's better this way, we'd hurt each other with the things we want to say. »





	1. La rentrée.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Puisque c'est un AU, je me suis permise de changer leur âge parce que sinon ça n'allait pas au niveau de la différence d'âge... J'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même. Je tiens également à remercier George Michael sans qui cette histoire n'existerait pas (même si pour le moment on s'en fiche un peu de sa chanson).

C'était la fin de l'été et, une fois n'était pas coutume, la Normandie avait abandonné sa pluie habituelle pour laisser place à quelques rayons de soleil et c'était donc sous ce ciel bleu que le Pensionnat Sanders ouvrait à nouveau ses portes en cette veille de rentrée scolaire. Une réelle effervescence agitait l'établissement, des jeunes garçons entourés de leur famille se pressaient dans les allées du parc en direction du bâtiment de l'internat, les bras chargés de manuels de mathématiques, d'histoire ou de littérature, leur parents traînant derrière avec les cartons les plus lourds ou divers objets que leurs fils avaient tenu à emmener. Il y avait certes quelques larmes au moment de quitter pour de longs mois ses parents – ou peut-être était-ce plutôt de laisser derrière soi la liberté pleine d’insouciance des vacances d'été – mais c'était loin d'être la norme et il était bien plus fréquent d'entendre des rires s'échapper des fenêtres ouvertes des chambres, des salutations enjouées échangées entre de vieux amis. L'heure n'était pas encore au sérieux de la rentrée ; les uniformes n'avaient pas encore été enfilés, on se racontait gaiement ses aventures estivales, on vantait ses amours de vacances et cela suffisait.

Benoît soupira lorsqu'il passa la grille du PS. L'idée de venir s'enterrer ici, malgré les bons sentiments de ses parents qui souhaitaient seulement lui offrir la meilleure éducation possible, l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Il avait dû dire au revoir à tous ses amis et ne savait que trop penser de l'état dans lequel serait leur amitié lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient aux alentours de Noël, pour les prochaines vacances. Tirant sa valise derrière lui, il regardait d'un air triste mêlé d'envie tous ses futurs camarades encadrés par leur famille ou leurs amis alors qu'il se débrouillait seul ; ses parents avaient déjà repris le travail et n'avaient pas pu l'accompagner. Le petit brun s'arrêta afin de jeter un œil au plan de l'établissement qu'il avait reçu lorsque son inscription avait été finalisée afin de trouver le bâtiment où il devait se rendre, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'en passer tant il n'avait qu'à regarder autour de lui et suivre la file d'arrivants pour s'apercevoir d'où il se trouvait. Repliant la carte, Benoît se lança à leur poursuite, doucement, pestant en silence contre le poids de sa valise qui devait faire deux fois sa taille et au moins cinq fois son poids. Il fallait dire que la puberté commençait à peine à faire son effet et il tenait plus du petit gringalet que du grand échalas ; il était également loin de ressembler à ces acteurs au abdominaux surdéveloppés qui plaisaient tant aux demoiselles.

Poussant la porte du couloir qu'on lui avait indiqué à l'entrée de l'internat en lui donnant la clef de sa chambre, il écarquilla grand les yeux en y trouvant plusieurs adolescents en train de chahuter, tranchant avec l'air austère que possédait le pensionnat sur les brochures qui en vantaient ses mérites. Timidement, il leur demanda de se pousser afin qu'il puisse passer et il finit par trouver sa chambre au bout du couloir. La porte était déjà ouverte et deux voix masculines s'en échappaient, plongées dans ce qui semblait être un souvenir des années passées. Un grand brun aux cheveux bouclés était allongé sur ce qui devait être son lit, un bras replié sous sa tête tandis qu'il s'affairait à jongler avec une gomme de sa main libre, regardait le sourire aux lèvres son camarade, un brun de taille moyenne et aux sourcils épais assis sur l'un des bureaux, alors en plein récit, l'air très animé. Le breton toqua à la porte afin de signaler sa présence et les deux jeunes tournèrent la tête vers lui, comme surpris de le voir ici, avant que le bouclé ne se lève de son lit et s'approche du nouvel arrivant.

 

« Entre, tu dois être Benoît ? » lui lança-t-il en lui tendant la main d'un air enjoué. « Moi c'est Arnaud, ton camarade de chambre. »

« — Enchanté Arnaud, » répondit-il d'une voix hésitante en lui serrant la main.

« — Et ça c'est Manu, il est dans la chambre d'en face en théorie, même s'il aurait bien aimé récupérer celle-là après le départ de Vincent, mais c'est moi qui l'ait eue » continuait le premier comme s'il lui présentait les lieux et participants d'un colloque renommé.

« — Manuel, je m'appelle Manuel, » lança alors son ami, s'avançant à son tour pour échanger une poignée de main avec Benoît, tandis que ce dernier les regardait d'un air profondément interrogateur.

 

Vincent ? Manuel voulait cette chambre ? Il ne comprenait pas grand chose, sinon que ces deux adolescents étaient loin d'être des troisièmes comme lui, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas beaucoup. Non seulement il débarquait dans un endroit tout sauf familier mais en plus il allait partager sa chambre avec des _grands_  ? C'était peut-être la politique de l'établissement qui voulait cela, mais ce n'était sûrement pas la manière la plus pratique pour le nouveau de se faire des amis. Certes, il en aurait plus tard l'occasion lorsque les cours auraient débutés, mais s'il avait eu un camarade de chambre avec qui se rendre en cours, l'idée de devoir se présenter à une classe entière lui aurait sûrement moins donné la nausée. Il n'était pas la personne la plus communicative ou la plus exubérante qui soit au premier abord, il en avait bien conscience, mais il ne pouvait empêcher cette retenue et cette peur de déranger qui le saisissait parfois lors des premières rencontres. Avec le temps, cette gêne finissait toujours par se dissiper, mais il lui fallait du temps avant que son esprit ne lui accorde du répit et le laisse agir en conséquences. Il regardait la chambre avec de grands yeux, afin de jauger rapidement d'où se trouvait sa place : le grand semblait avoir décidé que le côté gauche de sa chambre lui appartenait puisque ses affaires étaient éparpillées entre le lit, le bureau et le placard se trouvant à cet endroit, ce qui laissait donc à Benoît le côté droit.

 

« — Tiens, installe-toi, je suis dans la chambre d'en face si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, » reprit aussitôt le dénommé Arnaud en faisant de grand geste comme s'il avait peur que le nouveau ne comprenne rien sans.

 

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il attrapa son ami par le bras et les deux compères se retirèrent dans la chambre de Manu, laissant à Benoît le loisir de défaire sa valise en solitaire. Il s'affaira ainsi le restant de l'après-midi, repliant ses vêtements défaits dans la valise afin de les déposer soigneusement sur les étagères de son placard, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien perdu en voyage en l'oubliant dans le train. Il rangea ses différentes fournitures scolaires dans les tiroirs de son bureau, les feuilles et les classeurs dans l'un, les manuels dans l'autre, avant de déjà placer dans son cartable sa trousse et un bloc de feuilles pour le lendemain. Il n'avait pas encore d'emploi du temps, mais la chose ne saurait tardé une fois que la cloche sonnant le début de l'année scolaire aurait retenti dans tout l'établissement. Il passa ensuite le restant de son après-midi à étudier le plan du pensionnat afin de l'apprendre le plus rapidement possible par cœur et ainsi s'intégrer au plus vite parmi la foule d'élèves. La cantine se trouvait dans le bâtiment adjoint à l'internat, le restant du PS étant partagé en quatre bâtiments principaux. Le plus proche de l'entrée était le bâtiment de l'administration, venaient ensuite la cantine et l'internat, et, enfin, disposés en arc de cercle, les trois derniers blocs : les lettres à gauche, les arts et la bibliothèque au centre et enfin les sciences à droite. Finalement, il semblait qu'un gymnase complétait le lot, tout au fond du parc. Il tâcha de retenir toutes ces informations pour ne pas se perdre le lendemain lorsqu'il devrait se rendre en cours, puis il prit le livre qu'il avait déposé sur le côté de son bureau le plus proche de son lit – ils n'avaient pas de table de nuit et les bureaux posés côte à côté au centre de la pièce, sous les fenêtres, séparaient ainsi les deux lits – afin d'occuper le restant de son après-midi jusqu'au repas. Les deux comparses le tirèrent du Seigneur des Anneaux en faisant à nouveau irruption dans la chambre en début de soirée.

 

« C'est bientôt l'heure du repas, tu viens avec nous ? Si on passe dans les premiers, on sera sûr d'avoir de la tarte aux pommes au dessert, » lui lança Arnaud d'un air gourmand, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« — Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà appris le menu par cœur ? » le chambra Manu en ricanant, tandis que Benoît reposait son livre, pliant le coin de sa page pour ne pas se perdre dans sa lecture, avant de retirer ses lunettes qu'il posa négligemment sur son bureau.

« — D'accord, je vous suis dans ce cas, j'aime beaucoup la tarte aux p... » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement, s'apercevant qu'Arnaud le regardait d'un air étrange. « J... J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? » demanda-t-il alors, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix, priant pour ne pas s'être mis son colocataire à dos dès le premier jour.

« — Non, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que cet imbécile ne supporte pas qu'on corne les pages d'un livre, il ne faut pas faire attention, » lui répondit le brun aux sourcils fournis, levant légèrement les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de son ami, avant d'articuler un « bon courage, il est un peu cinglé » à l'adresse de Benoît.

« — Ah... Euh... Je ferais attention à ne plus le faire ? » répondit-il sur un ton qui se voulait conciliant, se demandant s'il devait décorner la page de son livre, sachant qu'il n'avait pas de marque-page et que de laisser le livre entrouvert ne serait sûrement pas une solution plus clémente aux yeux du bouclé.

« — Bon, Arnaud, tu la veux ta tarte aux pommes ou tu comptes passer la soirée à pleurer la page d'un livre qui ne t'appartient pas? » reprit Manuel, ce qui eut pour effet de faire bouger son ami.

« — Ah oui, la tarte aux pommes, on ferait mieux d'y aller, » lança-t-il dans un éclat de rire un peu forcé.

 

Benoît ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre après cet étrange incident, mais il leur emboîta le pas tout de même en direction du réfectoire. La journée avait été longue et, même si sa mère avait glissé deux crêpes dans son pique-nique de midi en guise de dessert, son estomac commençait à réclamer sa récompense. Ce ne fut pas les bons repas que préparait sa mère, mais c'était bien meilleur que ce que leur servait son collège, aussi ne se priva-t-il de rien, tout comme Arnaud. Son camarade de chambre avait l'air d'être un estomac sur pattes au vu de la vitesse à laquelle il engloutit le contenu de son plateau, devant ainsi attendre ses deux compagnons pendant un long quart d'heure. Lorsqu'ils remontèrent dans leur chambre ce soir-là, il arborait toutefois une mine enjouée, sûrement l'effet de la tarte aux pommes qu'il avait pris soin de déguster quelques minutes auparavant. Le pensionnat reprenait son rythme et après le passage dans les salles de bains, le couvre feu allait bientôt s'appliquer et chacun rejoignait tristement sa chambre, acceptant à regrets que la rentrée était enfin arrivée. Le breton était déjà au lit, en pyjama, et à nouveau plongé dans la lecture de son livre lorsqu'Arnaud revint de la salle de bains, un peu avant l'extinction des feux. Benoît posa son livre sur la table de nuit, cornant à nouveau délibérément la page – après tout, c'était ses affaires, il faisait ce qu'il voulait avec – et devant le regard outré d'Arnaud, il lui avoua même qu'il soulignait des passages et prenait des notes au stylo dans ses ouvrages.

 

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? » répondit un Montebourg amusé, tout en secouant la tête, surjouant son dégoût face à ces pratiques qu'il qualifiait de barbare, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le surveillant dans l'encadrement.

« — C'est l'heure d'éteindre les l... » commença le jeune homme, qui semblait à peine plus vieux qu'Arnaud aux yeux de Benoît, mais il fut aussitôt interrompu par le terminale.

« — V-V-Vincent ? » balbutia-t-il, et le breton aurait juré l'avoir vu rougir, mais sa mine se recomposa tellement rapidement qu'il finit par être persuadé d'avoir rêvé.

« — Surprise ? » répondit l'intéressé, en se massant la nuque d'un air gêné.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais monté dans la capitale pour tes études maintenant... »

« — Oui, mais ma rentrée n'étant que mi-octobre et ayant besoin d'un peu d'argent de poche, j'ai posé ma candidature comme pion ici pour quelques temps, » lui expliqua-t-il. « Enfin, c'est compliqué, je t'en parlerai à un autre moment. C'est l'heure d'aller dormir, là. »

« — Quoi, allez, sois sympa, pour un vieil ami, on peut avoir quelques minutes de plus non ? »

 

Mais les supplications d'Arnaud n'y firent rien. Le fameux Vincent refusa de discuter plus longtemps, ferma la porte et les deux adolescents furent forcés d'éteindre la lumière afin d'aller au lit, ce qui semblait avoir mis le bouclé en rogne. Bien que la curiosité le démangeait, Benoît ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, ses propres pensées déviant naturellement sur ses propres soucis, à savoir la rentrée du lendemain qui commençait à sérieusement l'angoisser. Les deux camarades n'échangèrent aucun mot de plus cette nuit-là.

 

 


	2. Vincent.

Cela faisait désormais un peu plus d'un mois que Benoît avait commencé les cours dans le Pensionnat Sanders et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu craindre en arrivant, jusqu'ici tout se déroulait plutôt bien. Les cours étaient certes plus durs et plus stricts que dans son ancien collège, mais il pouvait compter sur le soutien de ses camarades pour s'habituer au nouveau rythme, et notamment sur Arnaud et Manuel qui avaient décidé que le petit nouveau devait parfaitement s'intégrer au PS et que cela se ferait grâce à eux. Les vacances de la Toussaint approchaient à grand pas et la Normandie avait retrouvé sa grisaille habituelle, que même les couleurs flamboyantes de l'été ne parvenaient pas à vivifier. Les jours de pluie s'enchaînaient sous les regards désespérés des élèves qui regrettaient l'été trop vite disparu ; ces derniers préférant désormais rester bien à l'abri dans les bâtiments plutôt que d'envahir les pelouses du parc par petits groupes comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire lorsque le temps était plus clément. Si Manuel était resté fidèle à lui-même, ou du moins à l'image que Benoît s'était fait du garçon lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, Arnaud, lui, semblait bien moins flamboyant qu'en cette veille de rentrée. Le terminale s'était éteint au fur-et-à mesure des semaines, sous les regards agacés de son camarade de classe et l’œil étonné de son camarade de chambre, laissant au fil du temps à Manu le loisir de « baby-sitter » Benoît. Si les deux partageaient encore leur chambre, ils ne s'y croisaient qu'en se levant ou se couchant, Benoît passant davantage de temps avec les amis qu'il s'était fait dans sa classe, afin de ne pas seulement passer pour le petit protégé des terminales, et Arnaud disparaissant pendant de longues heures. Le breton n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il occupait ses journées et pourquoi ses sautes d'humeur étaient si flagrantes et ce n'était pas l'espagnol qui pouvait l'aider à comprendre quoique ce soit, étant lui aussi dans le flou.

 

« Mais tu penses qu'on devrait dire quelque chose, si tu dis qu'il se comporte bizarrement ? » s'inquiétait souvent Benoît auprès de son aîné.

« — Pas la peine, ça finira bien par passer, ça lui est déjà arrivé ce genre de mauvaises passes, » le rassurait toujours Manuel, avant de se replonger dans ses devoirs.

 

Les trois adolescents avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver dans la bibliothèque de l'établissement à la rentrée pour y faire leurs devoirs en attendant le repas du soir, dans une ambiance plutôt bon enfant. Cependant, Arnaud avait fini par se rendre à ces soirées de manière de plus en plus épisodique jusqu'à ne plus y montrer le bout de son nez et aucun de ses deux amis ne savaient ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre. Bien qu'il n'en parlait pas au brun, Benoît se posait souvent des questions sur ce qui avait bien pu déclencher ce changement de comportement chez son nouvel ami – du moins, s'ils avaient réellement eu le temps de devenir amis durant la courte période où ils s'étaient fréquentés avant que le terminale ne se fasse plus distant. Il avait proposé, une fois, à Manuel d'échanger de chambre, se disant qu'Arnaud se confierait sûrement plus facilement à un ami de longue date et, surtout, de son âge qu'à un presque inconnu qu'il jugeait sans doute bien trop jeune pour comprendre ses soucis, mais son ami avait refusé, expliquant que cela n'aurait ne changerait pas grand chose, que lorsque le garçon se réfugiait ainsi dans les méandres de ses pensées, il n'y avait rien à en tirer. Il fallait donc faire avec un Montebourg bougon et distant jusqu'à ce que la situation se tasse. Le soir, allongé sur son lit, alors qu'il attendait que le sommeil vienne le prendre, le troisième se demandait souvent s'il devait s'enquérir auprès de son camarade des problèmes qui le tracassaient, mais ce dernier restait résolument tourné vers le mur, offrant son dos au jeune breton et coupant court à toute tentative de communication.

 

Ils n'avaient pas pour autant coupé tout contact, la situation n'avait pas empiré jusque là. Arnaud, par moment, lançait une ou deux plaisanteries ou se fendait d'un grand éclat de rire qui rappelait à Benoît sa première rencontre avec le terminale, et le rassurait sur l'existence de ce jeune homme là – malgré tout, il ne semblait pas avoir renoncé pour toujours à ses anciennes manières, ce qui devait signifier qu'il y avait de l'espoir de revoir cet Arnaud refaire surface un jour. Il fallait juste prendre son mal en patience, ce que le petit brun avait de plus en plus de mal à faire. C'était profondément frustrant de se retrouver à partager sa chambre avec un mur, d'autant plus que tout avait si bien démarré entre eux, alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à trouver une solution pour améliorer la situation. Or, pour trouver une solution, il lui fallait remonter à la source du problème. La lumière sembla se faire lorsque, un soir, alors que Vincent venait leur signaler le début du couvre-feu, Benoît se remémora l'expression qu'avait arboré son colocataire ce fameux soir où le pion était venu toquer à leur porte. Se pouvait-il que le changement brutal de comportement d'Arnaud soit dû à la présence de cet individu ? Il avait tenté d'interroger Manuel à ce sujet, mais il n'avait obtenu beaucoup d'informations.

 

« Dis, Manu, je me posais une question l'autre jour... »

« — Je t'écoute, » avait répondu l'intéressé en levant le nez de son manuel de chimie.

« — Le pion, là, Vincent... C'était ce Vincent dont tu voulais récupérer la chambre ? »

« — C'est celui-là même, en effet. Mais pourquoi cette question? »

« — Je ne savais pas du tout qu'il avait été élève ici, mais apparemment j'ai récupéré un de ses vieux livres de français, » avait-il expliqué en montrant l'un des noms qui avait été inscrit à l'encre à l'intérieur de la couverture de son ouvrage.

« — Ouhla, notre petit Ben voudrait se lancer dans les traces du grand Vincent maintenant ? » avait lancé Manuel d'un ton moqueur, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement : « Mais oui, il était élève ici, il a passé son bac l'année dernière. Il avait votre chambre l'an dernier, il était plutôt sympa, assez tranquille et effacé, mais on se fréquentait de temps en temps. Il s'entendait surtout avec Arnaud, moi je l'ai toujours trouvé un peu... pompeux ? Enfin, tu as de la chance de seulement le connaître comme pion, quoi, parce que tu n'auras pas à l'écouter te parler pendant des heures d'un sujet dont tu te fiches totalement, parce qu'on avait souvent l'impression de plus fréquenter un prof qu'un élève... Vincent quoi. »

 

Benoît n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, et de toute manière, le brun n'avait pas tellement plus d'informations à lui apporter et s'était rapidement replongé dans ses devoirs après ce bref échange. Le dénommé Vincent semblait être un étrange individu, au vu de description qu'en avait fait son camarade, mais, si ce dernier avait véritablement été proche d'Arnaud, cela expliquait sans doute le caractère distant du grand bouclé. Peut-être s'étaient-ils quittés en mauvais termes à la fin de l'année précédente ? Peut-être qu'Arnaud avait du mal à accepter le changement de dynamique dans leur relation, puisque Vincent se retrouvait désormais dans le rôle de son supérieur et non plus d'un égal du fait de sa position de surveillant. Il y avait tant d'hypothèses à élaborer sur la question ; cela n'avançait toutefois pas à grand chose, puisque la seule personne en mesure de lui apporter des réponses n'était pas la plus communicative qui soit ces derniers temps. Cependant, quelques soient les idées qui pouvaient lui venir à l'esprit, rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il allait découvrir malgré lui quelques jours plus tard.

Alors qu'il remontait dans sa chambre, un soir vers dix-sept heures trente, afin d'aller chercher ses affaires de géométrie qu'il avait oubliées et dont il avait besoin pour terminer un devoir, il fut surpris par des bruits de voix résonnant de manière étouffée dans le couloir. Ce fut en s'approchant de la porte de sa chambre qu'il reconnut la voix d'Arnaud – était-ce donc à cela qu'il occupait ses après-midi désormais plutôt que de rejoindre ses amis ? Tendant l'oreille, il chercha à discerner les propos que son camarade était en train de tenir et à qui, mais son interlocuteur ne prenait pour le moment plus la parole. Le cœur battant par peur d'être surpris à écouter aux portes, Benoît gardait l'oreille prudemment collée contre le panneau de bois pour essayer d'en savoir plus avant d'ouvrir la porte et risquer de déranger le bouclé.

 

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, » disait son camarade. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es revenu si tu savais que ça allait se terminer ainsi. »

« — Je suis désolé, » semblait répondre la deuxième voix, sans que Benoît ne parvienne à plaquer un nom dessus.

« — Je m'en fiche que tu sois désolé, tu peux pas me faire ça, merde. Pas encore une fois... Ne me quitte pas une deuxième fois... » suppliait désormais la voix d'Arnaud.

 

Était-il en compagnie d'une demoiselle ? Cette fameuse Violette dont il avait vanté les qualités à Manuel en début d'année ? C'était censé être de l'histoire ancienne, et surtout la voix lui avait semblé être masculine. Il répétait peut-être un extrait de théâtre, mais dans ce cas, Benoît devait lui tirer son chapeau quant à ses qualités d'acteurs, car le discours sonnait résolument convaincant à travers cette porte. Finalement, il décida de toquer timidement à la porte pour signaler sa présence avant de pousser le panneau de bois – c'était sa chambre aussi, il avait tous les droits de se trouver là en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les corps entremêlés d'Arnaud et de Vincent, en revanche, il s'arrêta dans son élan. Assis sur le bureau, le chemise entrouverte, les jambes passées autour du corps de son amant, Arnaud embrassait passionnément Vincent, lorsque Benoît bégaya :

 

« J-j-j-je s-s-suis désolé, » lança-t-il avant de brusquement sortir de la chambre, claquant la porte dans son sillon, avec la sensation honteuse d'avoir percé à jour un secret dont il n'aurait jamais dû apprendre l'existence.

 

La suite des événements se déroula si rapidement qu'il eut bien de la peine à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant sortir un Vincent rougissant, en train de reboutonner sa chemise, et se lançant à grandes enjambées dans le couloir sans un regard pour Benoît. Arnaud, les yeux rouges comme s'il avait pleuré, se lança à sa poursuite, non sans avoir lancé un regard assassin à son camarade de chambre d'abord. Le breton ne savait plus où se mettre. Devait-il prendre rapidement ses affaires de géométrie et rejoindre Manuel à la bibliothèque en faisant comme si de rien n'était ou bien attendre le retour de son camarade pour s'excuser à nouveau et lui assurer qu'il ne dirait rien à personne ? Il se décida finalement pour la première option et se mit en quête de ses affaires, se disant qu'il pourrait toujours aborder le sujet avec Arnaud ce soir s'il le fallait, estimant que le bouclé désirait sûrement se retrouver seul quelques instants. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre, son colocataire revenait déjà, son air d'ordinaire si propre sur lui bien mis à mal par les récents événements : yeux bouffis, cheveux ébouriffés, vêtements froissés et débraillés, il était loin de l'image qu'il renvoyait d'habitude – même depuis qu'il s'était distancé de ses amis – ce qui provoqua un drôle de pincement au cœur à Benoît. Une partie de tout ça était sans doute de sa faute et il s'en voulait énormément, tellement qu'il ne parvenait même pas à regarder son camarade dans les yeux.

 

« Benoît, promets-moi que tu ne diras rien à personne, tu ne peux rien dire à personne, ok ? » lui dit Arnaud d'un ton pressant, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« — Pr-promis, » acquiesça le troisième.

« — Pas même à Manu, d'accord ? Personne ne doit savoir, tu comprends ? »

 

Benoît hocha la tête, serrant ses affaires contre sa poitrine, son regard toujours fixé sur ses pieds. La porte s'ouvrit alors une seconde fois, surprenant à nouveau les occupants de sa chambre, laissant entrer Manuel qui les dévisagea d'un air surpris.

 

« — Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Comme tu ne revenais pas, je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être mal compris et comme j'avais terminé ce que j'avais à faire, je me suis permis de te ramener tes affaires, mais visiblement je dérange ? » lança-t-il en jetant un regard curieux à Arnaud, qui se détourna, faisant mine d'ouvrir son placard et d'y chercher quelque chose.

« — Non, non, ça va, merci pour mes affaires, » répondit précipitamment Benoît.

« — Si ce genre d'ambiance veut dire ça va, vous me prévenez quand vous sauterez par la fenêtre que je sache avec certitude que vous êtes au top de votre forme, hein, » rétorqua Manuel, le sarcasme présent dans sa voix.

« — C'est juste que... que... » bégaya Benoît, cherchant une idée pour les sauver de cette situation, où il les avait mis par sa faute, sans que rien ne vienne à son esprit.

« — C'est juste que ma grand-mère est morte, je viens de recevoir un appel de mes parents. Benoît est arrivé au mauvais moment et je lui ai demandé de ne pas ébruiter la chose, » intervint Arnaud, la voix tremblante, sans faire face à ses amis.

« — Oh. Je suis désolé, Arnaud. Toutes mes condoléances, » s'excusa aussitôt Manuel, avant de se faire entraîner hors de la chambre par Benoît.

« — Je crois qu'il veut avoir un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle, seul, » lui murmura ce dernier, avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre pour de bon, non sans lancer un dernier regard d'excuse à son camarade qui, de dos, ne pouvait pas le voir. « Tu ne veux pas me donner un coup de main pour ma géométrie ? » ajouta-t-il aussitôt à l'attention de l'espagnol, dans une tentative maladroite de changer de sujet.

 

Si le brun avait des doutes sur la véracité des excuses que lui avaient soumis ses amis, il ne leur en fit pas part, et il se plia avec gentillesse à son devoir d'aîné en aidant Benoît avec ses devoirs. Ce dernier se contentait d'écouter d'une oreille distraite les explications qu'on lui procurait et dont il n'avait pas besoin, tandis que son esprit vagabondait ailleurs, revenant sans cesse à la scène qu'il avait surprise quelques instants plus tôt. Ainsi, Arnaud et Vincent entretenaient – ou avaient entretenu – une relation dépassant les liens amicaux, dans le plus grand des secrets jusqu'à c que Benoît n'intervienne malgré lui. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information. Il avait entendu parler de ces hommes qui aimaient d'autres hommes sans jamais en avoir rencontrés auparavant, mais il en gardait une forte impression de tabou, d'une chose que la société ne voulait ni voir ni accepter ouvertement et, du haut de ses quatorze ans, il ne savait absolument pas comment il devait se positionner par rapport à son ami.

 


	3. Grisaille, cœur brisé et opération réconfort.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances de la Toussaint et l'atmosphère était plus grise que jamais. Le froid commençait à s'installer partout dans le vieux pensionnat, obligeant ses étudiants à se vêtir chaudement en toutes circonstances. Si Benoît était un habitué du temps pluvieux et de la grisaille, il avait toujours au moins eu le confort du domicile familial pour se réfugier loin de l'humidité. Ici, en revanche, c'était une autre histoire et il avait rapidement attrapé un rhume, ce qui nécessitait qu'il ait en permanence plusieurs paquets de mouchoirs sur lui pour pouvoir survivre au quotidien. Le breton était sûr d'avoir attrapé froid lorsqu'il devait traverser le couloir glacial pour aller de la salle de bains à sa chambre, même avec un gros pull en laine enfilé sur son pyjama. Les chambres et les salles d'études et de repos, au moins, étaient chauffées un minimum. Il faisait partie des rares étudiants qui n'allaient pas rentrer pour les vacances et il se demandait encore comment il allait survivre une semaine dans cet endroit alors qu'il serait considérablement privé de chaleur humaine. Ses amis, eux, rentraient chacun de leur côté. Manuel se rendait une semaine chez son grand-père en Espagne, Arnaud rentrait chez ses parents – et Benoît espérait que de se retrouver au milieu d'une atmosphère familière et chaleureuse achèverait de le remettre sur pied.

 

Vincent s'en était allé hier, au terme d'un long mois au cours duquel les deux anciens amants avaient joué de milles ruses pour ne plus avoir à se faire face, ce qui n'avait pas empêché Arnaud de le regarder tristement à travers la fenêtre traverser la cour avec ses deux petites valises. Le troisième l'avait regardé faire, le cœur serré, et sans savoir quoi dire pour le distraire ou tenter de lui remonter le moral. Il ne se sentait absolument pas légitime pour le faire, puisqu'il avait de fait l'impression d'avoir privé les deux jeunes hommes d'un mois de relation, même si la date de péremption de cette dernière semblait courue d'avance – l'étudiant n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention de la poursuivre une fois qu'il serait hors des murs du pensionnat. Mais de voir Arnaud dans cet état lui brisait le cœur, d'autant plus que, de ce qu'il avait compris, Vincent n'avait même pas daigné faire ses adieux à celui qui avait partagé sa vie, ne serait-ce qu'un temps, sans doute par peur de croiser à nouveau Benoît. Il ne savait même pas si les deux avaient eu l'occasion de se reparler et de s'expliquer ou s'ils s'étaient directement contenté de ne plus avoir à faire l'un à l'autre ; toutefois, il n'osait pas aborder le sujet avec son camarade de chambre. Il s'était contenté de tenir sa langue comme il avait promis de le faire et comme il continuerait de le faire, peu importe combien ce secret le travaillait. S'il y avait une chose à laquelle tenait le petit brun, c'était l'amitié et sans confiance, il ne pouvait pas y en avoir. Aussi, il avait décidé de faire son possible pour conserver l'estime d'Arnaud et il comptait bien tout mettre en œuvre pour redonner le sourire à son ami, même s'il était sans doute loin de percevoir toute la complexité de l'histoire amoureuse que venait de vivre le terminale.

 

Au fil des jours, il commença ainsi une campagne de petites attentions subtiles et discrètes en l'honneur de son ami, qui, bien que morose, avait recommencé à fréquenter leur petit duo avec plus d'assiduité. Le lundi soir, il prétexta n'avoir plus faim et lui légua sa part de tarte aux pommes. Le mardi, il descendit en avance au petit-déjeuner afin d'être sûr de pouvoir trouver le thé que buvait Arnaud tous les matins et qui, par ce temps froid, faisait fureur auprès des pensionnaires. Le mercredi, il laissa une tablette de chocolat sur son oreiller – personne ne pouvait résister au pouvoir réconfortant du chocolat, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins lui ne le pouvait pas et il espérait qu'il en soit de même pour le bouclé. Le jeudi soir, Arnaud l'arrêta alors qu'ils sortaient de la bibliothèque et que Benoît se précipitait dans les couloirs afin d'arriver le premier dans la chambre.

 

« Benoît, c'est très gentil ce que tu fais, mais arrête, » lui dit-il, une esquisse de sourire amusé venant passablement éclairer son visage.

« — Ce que je fais ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » balbutia le breton en retour, son air innocent trahi par le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

« — Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu fasses attention à moi comme ça, mais je suis un grand garçon, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, » répondit à nouveau Arnaud, d'un ton plutôt sec, accueilli par une lueur blessée dans le regard de son camarade.

« — Je... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça te mette mal à l'aise ou que tu aies l'impression que je me prenne pour ta maman... Je voulais juste... » Il s'interrompit, soupirant un coup, les yeux désormais baissés vers le sol. Il avait les joues en feu, à tel point que même le bout de ses oreilles semblait le brûler. « Je ne sais pas, je voulais juste te montrer que j'étais là, si tu avais besoin... » termina-t-il dans un murmure.

« — Je sais, » répliqua le grand, son ton se radoucissant comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de la brutalité de sa réponse précédente. « C'est juste que... Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre d'attentions et... ça m'étouffe un peu, » dit-il en venant poser sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. « C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je ne suis pas sûr de mériter to... » commença-t-il, mais le breton, relevant brusquement la tête, l'interrompit.

« — Bien sûr que si tu le mérites voyons ! Et puis, ne dit pas de bêtises, si je n'étais pas rentré dans cette chambre, il y a quelques semaines, ça ne se serait peut-être pas terminé de cette manière... Et je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de m'excuser encore une fois, mais je m'en veux énormément... » expliqua Benoît d'un ton véhément. A ces mots, Arnaud laissa échapper un petit rire triste, visiblement surpris de la réaction du jeune garçon.

« — Bien que tu puisses être sacrément idiot par moment, jeune homme, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes et que tu mettes ça bien dans la tête : ce n'était pas ta faute. D'accord ? » Benoît haussa les épaules et Arnaud secoua la tête, un sourire attendri sur le visage. Meublant le drôle de silence qui les avait envahi avec des gestes plutôt que des mots, il vint ébouriffer les cheveux de son camarade avant de lui passer un bras autour des épaules. « Allez, on ferait mieux d'y aller sinon on va être en retard pour le dîner et Manu va encore nous harceler de questions sur les raisons de notre retard, » lança-t-il en prenant la direction de la porte du bâtiment, clôturant par la même occasion la discussion.

 

Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes et les deux amis restèrent un instant interdits sur le perron, regardant les trombes d'eau qui se déversaient dans le parc de l'établissement. Évidemment, aucun des deux n'avait pensé à prendre de veste ce matin-là car, malgré le froid ambiant, ils n'avaient que peu d'instants à passer dehors entre le moment où ils quittaient l'internat et celui où ils se rendaient en cours et ils se trouvaient désormais bien embêtés. Soit ils attendaient quelques minutes, espérant une accalmie et risquant ainsi d'arriver au réfectoire avec du retard, soit ils y allaient en courant ; le choix était vite fait. Soupirant un grand coup, Arnaud se tourna vers son camarade et le défia à la course, ce qui semblait plutôt injuste tant Benoît avait besoin d'au moins deux foulées de plus pour égaliser la distance parcourue par son ami en une seule du fait de sa petite taille, mais il releva le défi, le sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de s'étaler de tout son long dans l'allée. Les pavés étaient glissants à cause de l'eau et il se rattrapa tant bien que mal en s'accrochant au bras d'Arnaud, l'arrêtant brusquement dans sa course, les déséquilibrant tous les deux, les faisant éclater de rire.

 

« Le but était de courir pour ne pas être trop mouillé et maintenant voilà qu'on s'arrête comme deux crétins au beau milieu de l'allée, il est clair que ça ne tourne plus très rond chez nous, » railla le bouclé, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« — Quand j'étais petit, le grand jeu dans la cour de récré quand il pleuvait comme ça, c'était de s'attraper les mains et de tourner sur nous même jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe par terre. Ça n'avait aucun sens, mais ça rendait la maîtresse folle de nous voir rentrer en classe trempés jusqu'aux os, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'on le faisait tout le temps, » confia Benoît, l'air taquin. « Apparemment, ça a laissé plus de traces que prévu chez moi. »

« — On dansera sous la pluie une autre fois, si on continue cette pause, mon estomac ne me le pardonnera jamais, » bougonna le terminale, l'estomac en question venant gargouiller pour appuyer ses paroles, ce qui les plongea à nouveau dans l'hilarité, non sans reprendre leur course vers un abri sec toutefois.

 

Mais si Arnaud pensait que d'avoir mis en garde Benoît suffirait à lui assurer toute tranquillité, il avait visiblement oublier de compter la variable Manuel dans son équation. Ce dernier toqua à la porte de leur chambre, un paquet entre les mains qu'il tendit à son camarade de classe, un air machiavélique sur le visage. Si Benoît ne parvenait pas à déterminer le sujet de leur conversation tant ils parlaient pas pour ne pas qu'il les comprenne, il était évident que Manu comptait remonter le moral d'Arnaud à sa manière, au moyen du cadeau qu'il venait de lui faire et que le breton, tout en faisant semblant d'être plongé dans son livre, cherchait avec insistance à identifier. Lorsque l'espagnol quitta la chambre, peu avant le couvre-feu, le bouclé se tourna vers Benoît en se mordillant les lèvres, l'air gêné, avant de lui tendre le paquet qui contenait quelques revues érotiques, provoquant instantanément une teinte cramoisie du visage du petit Benoît.

 

« Euh... » commença ce dernier.

« — Euh... comme tu dis, c'est euh... » répondit Arnaud, en se grattant la nuque d'un air gêné.

« — Gênant, c'est très gênant, » confirma Benoît, fixant à nouveau les yeux sur son livre, n'osant regarder ni les revues, ni le visage de son camarade.

« — Hum, tu es peut-être encore un peu jeune, mais... euh, comment dire, tu peux les prendre si tu veux ? » proposa Arnaud, d'une toute petite voix.

« — Hein, mais... mais, pourquoi ? » Benoît souhaitait disparaître. Le malaise provoqué par cette discussion était beaucoup trop insoutenable pour qu'il puisse en sortir sans dommages.

« — Beh... disons que ça te servirait sûrement plus qu'à moi... vu que... les filles c'est... c'est pas trop mon genre ? »

 

Il était impossible de déterminer pour qui la situation était la plus embarrassante. Pour Arnaud qui essayait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de ce cadeau empoisonné que lui avait fait Manuel ? Ou plutôt pour le breton, qui ne savait véritablement plus où se mettre, et qui se retrouvait forcé d'accepter le cadeau, puisqu'il n'avait aucun argument logique à répliquer à ce que venait de lui dire le bouclé. Il se sentait même un peu idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé immédiatement. Cachant les magasines sous son matelas afin d'être sûr que personne ne les trouve, tandis qu'Arnaud essayait désespérément de faire semblant de ne rien voir comme s'il ne venait pas de le mettre dans cette situation, il se demandait comment c'était de devoir cacher ce lourd secret au reste du monde. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, fixant le plafond du regard, il se demandait si le terminale se forçait à rire aux allusions que pouvaient faire ses amis. Faisait-il semblant d'être attirer par telle ou telle actrice pour ne pas qu'on lui pose trop de questions ? Et comment avait-il su, que les filles n'étaient pas son genre, d'ailleurs ? Est-ce qu'un jour, une demoiselle était venue l'embrasser et il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas de ça ? Et tandis que ces questions lui occupaient l'esprit, il éviter de penser aux revues cachées sous son matelas parce que dieu seul savait ce qu'il était censé faire avec.

 

Le vendredi sentait déjà bon les vacances. Le petit-déjeuner, d'ordinaire si morne, était bien plus animé. Certains pensionnaires couraient encore partout pour terminer de mettre telle ou telle chose dans leur valise, une brosse à dents par ici, un livre par là, sans oublier ce manuel d'histoire-géographie. Si Manuel était déjà prêt pour le grand départ, faisant dès son café du matin le décompte des heures jusqu'à la liberté, Arnaud, lui, n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste pour préparer ses affaires. Alors qu'il rentrait de cours sans passer par la case bibliothèque ce soir-là, Benoît fut étonnamment surpris de trouver son camarade allongé sur son lit, le nez dans une revue de philosophie.

 

« Tu... Tu ne rentres plus chez toi ? » lui demanda Benoît, les sourcils froncés par la surprise.

« — Non, j'ai changé d'avis. Je me suis dit que je travaillerais plus, si je restais ici. Tu sais, le baccalauréat, tout ça, » expliqua-t-il, sans lever le nez de sa lecture.

« — Oh, d'accord. Chouette alors, » répondit le breton, un grand sourire venant illuminer son visage à l'idée de passer les vacances en bonne compagnie.

« — Et puis, je n'allais pas te laisser tout seul pour tes premières vacances loin de ta famille, je m'en serai trop voulu si tu avais passé tes vacances à pleurer, » continua-t-il, d'un ton taquin, qui lui valut de se prendre un oreiller dans la figure de la part du troisième.

« — C'est toi qui va pleurer si tu continues, » répliqua-t-il, mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent suite à cet échange, on pouvait déceler un merci dans ses yeux clairs.

 

Ce ne fut que lorsque la nuit les eût rattrapé et qu'ils furent chacun allongé dans leur lit respectif, attendant que le sommeil vienne les cueillir, que l'aîné reprit la parole, dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

 

« Benoît ? »

« — Mmmmh ? »

« — Merci... Pour cette semaine. »

« — Pas de problèmes, » répondit l'adolescent, évitant de lui rappeler leur discussion de la veille pour chercher à tirer profit de cet échange, ce que Manu n'aurait pas hésité à faire, lui qui aimait tant rappeler à leur mémoire d'anciennes conversations lorsqu'il s'avérait qu'il avait raison et qu'ils avaient tord.

« — Et surtout, merci de n'avoir rien dit. Pour Vincent. »

« — C'est normal, » chuchota le hobbit en réponse. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole à son tour. « Arnaud, tu dors ? »  
« — Pas encore. »

« — Je voulais juste te dire que... je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la plus apte à te donner des conseils ou quoi mais si jamais tu veux vider ton sac et en parler à quelqu'un, je suis là, » murmura-t-il à toute vitesse.

« — Je sais, » répondit le bouclé, après une longue pause pendant laquelle Benoît avait senti son cœur s'affoler, anxieux, suite aux propos qu'il venait de tenir. « Un jour, peut-être, » termina Arnaud et le breton sembla déceler un peu d'espoir dans le ton de sa voix.

 

Finalement, ces vacances promettaient d'être intéressantes.

 


	4. Les mains froides.

C'était de drôles de vacances, il fallait l'avouer. C'était les premières vacances que Benoît passait loin de sa famille et, même s'il essayait de ne pas trop le montrer, cela lui serrait un peu le cœur. Il n'en voulait pas à ses parents, il les reverrait bien assez tôt à Noël, puis on s'occupait bien de lui au pensionnat ; de plus, la compagnie d'Arnaud n'était pas déplaisante. Cependant, la Bretagne lui manquait, les petites habitudes – comme aller avec son père au bureau de tabac et regarder les grands discuter en lisant le journal de Mickey – qu'il avait auparavant lui manquaient, sa maison lui manquait aussi. Même s'il s'était habitué à sa chambre partagée avec le bouclé, c'était loin d'être le petit nid douillet qu'il avait chez lui. Il avait accroché les deux cartes postales que lui avait envoyées sa mère au-dessus de son lit et quelques vieilles photos de famille au-dessus de son bureau, ce qui lui avait valu quelques moqueries de Manuel au début mais Arnaud l'avait bien vite fait taire. Toutefois, le troisième était reconnaissant envers son ami d'être resté avec lui pendant ces vacances, même s'ils avaient tout deux décidé d'occuper leurs premiers jours de week-end avec leur travail scolaire afin d'être tranquille pour le reste des vacances. Studieux, assis côte à côté à leur bureau respectif, ils avaient ainsi bûché tout le week-end, rédigeant compositions et couvrant des pages de calcul, lâchant leur stylo uniquement pour plonger le nez dans des manuels de cours. Benoît termina le dimanche soir, Arnaud, lui, était loin d'avoir terminé – la terminale, l'année du baccalauréat et les professeurs s'en étaient donné à cœur joie pour les vacances. Ajoutez à cela que le Bourguignon était un élève studieux et perfectionniste, autant dire qu'il prenait autant de soin à rédiger ses brouillons qu'à noircir d'encre les copies qu'il allait rendre, et cela sans compter toutes les fiches bristol qu'il remplissait en plus – les dates clefs en histoire, les formules utiles en mathématiques et en économie, les définition en géographie, il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard. Benoît le regarda faire tout le lundi et le mardi, allongé sur son lit, le nez dans les divers romans qu'il avait apportés, l'admiration dans le regard. De temps à autre, il s'occupait de lui faire du thé ou de lui proposer à manger, comme s'il s'en voulait de ne rien faire de ses journées – le Brevet ne semblait pas encore préoccuper les professeurs de troisième et le breton n'avait pas eu grand chose à faire de ses vacances. Son aîné, gêné, avait beau lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tout ça pour terminer ses devoirs, Benoît voyait bien les petits sourires touchés qui passaient sur son visage à chaque fois, devant les attentions de son ami.

 

Le mercredi marqua véritablement le début des vacances, tout en en étant en réalité le milieu, et notamment pour Arnaud qui avait enfin terminé tout son travail. Ce jour-là, le pensionnat avec décidé d'organiser une journée à la mer pour la quinzaine de pensionnaires qui avaient décidé de passer leurs vacances dans l'établissement. Les élèves s'entassèrent donc dans le car loué pour l'occasion, étouffant divers bâillement dans leurs mains ou le creux de leurs bras – le départ était à sept heures tapantes, et l'heure matinale avait brusqué plus d'un adolescent dans leur rythme vacancier. Arnaud prit la vitre, Benoît s'assit à ses côtés, mais le trajet ne fut pas propice à la discussion. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes et trois virages pour que le brun s'endorme à nouveau, la tête confortablement appuyée contre l'épaule de son camarade, lui même somnolant contre la fenêtre, et lorsqu'ils ouvrirent à nouveau les yeux, le cadran de l'horloge électronique du car affichait désormais neuf heures trois, il faisait désormais jour et la ville d'Etretat s'éveillait autour d'eux. Benoît se frotta les yeux de ses poings dans l'espoir de se réveiller un peu alors qu'il descendait du bus pour aller chercher son sac à dos dans la soute du car. Lorsque chacun eu récupéré ses affaires, la joyeuse petite troupe se mit en direction de la plage et des falaises. Le vent frais qui sévissait ce jour-là eut au moins le mérite de vivifier la bande et d'achever de réveiller ceux dont les paupières lourdes s'accrochaient encore au sommeil. Arnaud avait la tête enfoncée jusqu'au nez dans son écharpe et Benoît ne cessait de resserrer les pans de son manteau autour de lui, regrettant d'avoir laisser son gros coupe vent chez ses parents.

 

Le temps que les deux pions décident de la marche à suivre pour la journée, est-ce qu'on restait d'abord un peu sur la plage ou est-ce qu'on faisait d'abord cette ballade sur les falaises pour laisser quartier libre aux élèves en ville ensuite, les jeunes gens eurent le loisir de se promener un peu sur la plage de galets. Certains observaient les deux ou trois bateaux de pêches échoués sur la berge, d'autres tentaient de dompter des mouettes, mais le grand bouclé, Benoît dans son sillon, avait lui décidé d'aller voir la mer d'un peu plus près. Les grandes vagues, roulées par le vent, qui venaient s'écraser contre les galets dans une explosion d'écume, lui rappelaient sa Bretagne natale, non sans un pincement au cœur. Il les observait se succéder les unes après les autres, certaines manquant de venir leur lécher les pieds, l'air absent – et l'espace de quelques instants, il oublia le froid et la présence de son camarade à ses côtés, comme s'il rentrait chez lui.

 

« C'est drôlement impressionnant, » disait Arnaud, ce qui ne manqua pas de tirer le troisième de ses rêveries.

« — Comment ça ? » lui demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés, tournant son visage dans la direction de son ami.

« — La mer, c'est... impressionnant, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre, » ré-expliqua le grand, les joues légèrement teintées de rouge et l'étonnement vint se peindre sur le visage de Benoît.

« — Nooooooon ? » s'esclaffa-t-il. « Ne me dis pas que... C'est quand même pas la première fois de ta vie que tu vois la... la mer ? » Cela lui semblait tellement absurde. Comment un grand gaillard de l'âge d'Arnaud pouvait-il ne jamais avoir vu la mer ? C'était absolument inconcevable à ses yeux et pourtant loin d'être une plaisanterie.

« — Mes... mes parents sont plutôt montagne, je n'y peux rien moi, » répondit Arnaud d'un ton vexé, venant croiser les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste défensif.

« — Je suis désolé, Arnaud, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air moqueur, » expliqua Benoît, venant poser sa main sur le bras de son camarade dans un geste d'excuse. « C'est juste que... J'ai toujours vécu avec la mer à deux pas de chez moi, je n'avais jamais imaginé que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, enfin plus exactement que tout le monde n'allait pas nécessairement à la mer. » Il haussa les épaules piteusement, et son air sincère, malgré l'hilarité qui persistait dans l'étincelle animant son regard, dû faire son effet, car le visage du bouclé se détendit.

« — Et ? Il y a une différence entre la mer ici et chez toi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux, après un petit silence.

 

Mais Benoît n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car une vague plus grosse que de raison vint les arroser de la tête au pied, les faisant tomber assis dans les galets sous le coup de la surprise, leur cris alertant par la même occasion le reste des passants sur la plage. Lorsqu'ils se regardèrent, cependant, ce fut un nouveau fou rire qui les gagna. Ils avaient l'air fins, avec leurs vêtements détrempés, leurs cheveux dégoulinants et leurs sourires de gamins insolents, du moins jusqu'à ce que la prochaine bourrasque de vent les fasse frissonner. Les deux adolescents se relevèrent, Arnaud tendant la main à Benoît pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds, frissonnant dans le froid, tandis que les surveillants rappelaient leurs élèves auprès d'eux ce qui les força à se mettre à courir pour rejoindre leur groupe. Les pions leurs passèrent un savon sous les yeux amusés du reste des élèves, les deux amis, eux, n'ayant d'autre choix que de fixer leurs pieds pour ne pas exploser de rire une nouvelle fois. L'on posa la question de quoi faire de ces deux imbéciles, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas marcher dans le froid avec leurs vêtements dans cet état, devait-on les laisser dans un café jusqu'à la fin de la promenade ? L'un des surveillants proposa finalement son deuxième pull et Arnaud força son cadet à l'enfiler, déclamant que lui ça allait, sa veste l'avait bien protégé et qu'il n'avait pas si froid que ça. Cela sembla mettre tout le monde d'accord et la ballade put enfin commencer. En file indienne, le groupe se lança à l'ascension des falaises longeant la célèbre Aiguille Creuse, décor d'une des célèbres aventures du gentleman cambrioleur, empruntant d'abord le vieil escalier puis le petit chemin de terre serpentant au bord des mêmes falaises, surplombant la mer. La vue était grandiose, le vent avait chassé les nuages et un beau ciel bleu terminait le tableau. Une ambiance bon enfant s'était propagé dans le groupe et tout le monde discutait avec animation de sujets divers, un des surveillants les rappelant de temps à autre à l'ordre en leur intimant de ne pas marcher trop proche du bord.

 

Après un bref pique-nique, les pensionnaires furent ensuite lâchés dans la ville avec pour seules consignes de ne pas rester seuls et de revenir au bus à dix-sept heures piles. Benoît commença alors à se diriger à nouveau vers la plage, il avait envie de s'asseoir sur les galets et regarder les vagues encore et encore, profiter de l'eau avant de devoir retourner s'enfermer au pensionnat jusqu'à Noël, Arnaud lui emboîtant le pas. Néanmoins, sa main vint effleurer par mégarde la sienne, stoppant le breton net dans son élan.

 

« Eh, mais tu es frigorifié, » lui dit-il d'un air horrifié, tandis que le bouclé haussait les épaules.

« — Mais non, ce n'est rien, j'ai un peu froid mais c'est pas grand chose, » se défendit le terminale, mais le troisième n'était pas dupe.

« — Arrête, tes lèvres virent au violet... » Il roula des yeux. « C'est hors de question qu'on reste dehors, » déclara Benoît, d'un ton déterminé.

 

Et sur ces mots, il attrapa son camarade par la main, rebroussant chemin, afin de le traîner dans le café le plus proche. Tant pis pour la mer, il s'en voudrait bien trop si Arnaud attrapait une pneumonie à cause de ses manières égoïstes : il reverrait la mer bien assez tôt, il inviterait son ami en Bretagne s'il le fallait pour qu'il la voit à nouveau aussi, mais c'était fini pour aujourd'hui. Ils allaient passer le restant de la journée tranquillement installés au chaud et ce serait très bien comme ça, pensait-il en se félicitant d'avoir emmené ses quelques économies avec lui aujourd'hui alors qu'il poussait la porte d'un petit café. Ils trouvèrent une table proche d'un radiateur et Benoît força le terminale à s'asseoir le plus proche possible de ce dernier, proposant même de lui donner le pull qu'on lui avait prêté pour être sûr qu'il se réchauffe, mais Arnaud déclina cette proposition.

 

« On aurait dû rester au chaud depuis le début, » grommelait Benoît, tandis qu'ils attendaient leur commande.

« — Eh arrête de râler, c'est bon, j'suis pas mourant non plus, » lui répondit Arnaud. « Et puis, c'était une belle promenade, ça m'aurait embêté de la rater. »

 

La serveuse déposa à cet instant deux tasses fumantes devant eux, un chocolat chaud pour le troisième et un thé pour le terminale, accompagnées de deux crêpes au sucre, sur lesquelles les adolescents se jetèrent avidement. De là où il était assis, Benoît percevait même la mer en contrebas et, avec la crêpe dans son assiette, il avait réellement l'impression d'être chez lui, ce qui le rendait profondément heureux, et cela n'échappa pas au regard curieux de son camarade.

 

« J'avais cru comprendre que tu aimais le chocolat chaud, mais je ne savais pas que ça avait atteint le stade de mon amour pour la tarte aux pommes, » le taquina-t-il gentiment, faisant rougir le brun.

« — Exactement, c'est la meilleure chose sur terre je te signale, » répondit-il amusé, avant de baisser les yeux sur sa tasse. « En vrai, c'est sûrement bête mais, je suis content d'être venu ici. C'est loin d'être la Bretagne, mais avec la mer et les mouettes et même cette crêpe, j'ai l'impression d'être moi aussi un peu rentré chez moi pendant ces vacances, » poursuivit-il, d'une voix un peu plus étranglée, comme s'il avait peur de sembler stupide aux yeux de son ami.

« — C'est pas bête du tout, Ben. C'est même complètement normal, » reprit Arnaud, la voix douce. « J'espère seulement que pour nous mettre sur un pied d'égalité, il y aura du bœuf bourguignon ce soir à table. »

 

Il n'y eut pas de bœuf bourguignon au repas ce soir-là, mais les deux adolescents se couchèrent avec un sentiment d'accomplissement réconfortant. Le reste des vacances, lui, passa à toute vitesse. S'ils n'avaient plus de devoirs, ils s'occupaient en jouant au foot dans le parc quand le temps le leur permettait ou au billard dans le foyer. De temps à autre, ils obtenaient même l'autorisation d'allumer la vieille télévision de l'internat, afin de regarder un film grâce aux vieilles cassettes que divers pensionnaires avaient ramenées pour l'occasion. Le samedi soir, alors qu'Arnaud prenait sa douche, Benoît enlevait ses vieux draps sales pour en remettre des propres comme on le leur avait demandé ce matin-là, et c'est ainsi qu'il vit quelques revues s'étaler sur le sol, le faisant immédiatement piquer un fard. C'était évidemment le fameux cadeau de Manuel qu'il avait oublié tant ces derniers jours avaient été occupés. Il les fixait d'un air penseur lorsque son camarade de chambre fit son entrée, s'arrêtant net dans son élan en trouvant Benoît dans cette position. Arnaud se lança dans une tirade :

 

« Oh, euh... Je dérange ? Je peux revenir plus tard si tu veux mais euh... Benoît, s'il te plaît la prochaine fois met un signe sur la porte pour me dire qu'il faut pas que je rentre parce que là ça aurait pu être extrêmement gênant, pour toi comme pour moi... »

« — Oh non non, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! » l'interrompit-il aussitôt, encore plus embarrassé qu'auparavant.

« — Je ne te juge pas, je veux dire, c'est complètement naturel, mais il faut vraiment qu'on trouve un code ou quelque chose pour... » continuait le bouclé.

« — Arnaud, je te jure, c'était vraiment pas ce que tu crois, j'étais en train de faire mon lit et ils sont tombés de sous mon matelas... » répondit Benoît, cherchant à se cacher le visage dans ses mains afin de masquer sa honte, mais ne parvenant dans sa gêne qu'à coller son visage dans les magazines qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'Arnaud sembla réaliser que le troisième disait vrai, au vu du bazar que formait le linge de lit sur le sol, et ses joues s'empourprèrent à son tour.

« — Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé, j'ai cru que tu voulais te... »

« — Stop c'est bon merci j'ai compris ! »

« — Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolé Benoît, » reprit le terminale, s'approchant de son ami. Il lui prit les magasines des mains, ramassant encore les deux qui traînaient sur le sol et les observa un instant d'un air gêné. « Je crois que... Je vais les reprendre. Je les rendrais à Manu, il sera sûrement content de les revoir, mais on peut pas garder ces trucs dans notre chambre, » continua-t-il d'un air mi dégoûté mi amusé.

« — Eeeeexcellente idée, » valida le brun. « Hors de ma vue, je veux plus jamais voir ces trucs. Ni entendre à nouveau parler de cette soirée. Jamais. »

 

Sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre afin d'aller à son tour prendre sa douche, oubliant par la même occasion son pyjama et ses affaires de toilettes mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir. Pour le moment, il ne désirait qu'une chose : prendre une douche froide car il avait la nette impression que l'on pouvait faire cuire des œufs sur ses joues tellement ces dernières irradiaient de chaleur sous le coup de la honte. Il ne savait pas trop comment il allait pouvoir regarder à nouveau son camarade dans les yeux après une telle scène et il maudissait l'espagnol pour ses idées foireuses, d'autant plus qu'il avait eu l'impression d'enfin établir un réel dialogue avec le Bourguignon. Il espérait seulement que la gêne, plus que palpable, ressentie quelques minutes auparavant n'empêcherait pas leur amitié de continuer sur sa lancée. Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre un quart d'heure plus tard, son lit était fait et Arnaud était déjà couché, le nez dans l'exemplaire du Monde du jour. Le breton se glissa rapidement dans ses draps, espérant s'endormir rapidement afin de mettre les derniers événements derrière lui au plus vite, mais Arnaud replia son journal et éteignit la lumière et Benoît se sentit coupable de ne pas le remercier d'avoir fait son lit.

 

« Merci, pour les draps, » lui lança-t-il alors, d'une toute petite voix et sa remarque fut accueillie par un léger rire de la part de son ami.

« — C'est rien, va. Bonne nuit, Benoît. »

« — A toi aussi, » répondit-il.

 

Mais la nuit n'était pas bonne car il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se tournait, encore et encore dans son lit, soupirant sans cesse, les draps crissant sous ses mouvements. Il n'y avait rien à faire, Morphée ne voulait pas de lui. Il repensait encore aux revues et à ce qu'avait imaginé Arnaud en le voyant les revues à la main et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus prudent, parce qu'évidemment, n'importe qui l'ayant vu avec ce genre de lecture se serait sûrement imaginé la même chose, n'importe quel adolescent de son âge se serait même sans doute fait attrapé dans une situation bien plus compromettante que la sienne. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il s'en voulait de s'être retrouvé dans cette situation ou de ne pas avoir pensé à regarder à l'intérieur, puisqu'apparemment c'était la marche à suivre en temps normal. Il se tournait encore et encore, lorsqu'il entendit le clic familier de la lampe de chevet. Il se retourna pour faire face à un Arnaud qui s'asseyait dans son lit en se frottant les cheveux.

 

« Alors Benoît, je t'aime beaucoup, mais il va falloir que tu te calmes, » soupira-t-il, la voix encore ensommeillée. « Parce que là, je vais jamais réussir à dormir correctement. »

« — Désolé, rendors-toi, ça va aller, » répondit le Breton, d'une toute petite voix.

« — Tu es sûr ? Parce que si tu te tournes encore une fois, je te jure que je vais t'attacher sur ton lit pour que tu arrêtes de bouger, » marmonna le bouclé.

« — Mmmh, » gémit le troisième pour toute réponse, provoquant un nouveau soupir de son ami. Ce dernier s'assit alors plus confortablement dans son lit, le dos au mur et les jambes en tailleur, déposant son oreiller sur ses genoux pour ne pas avoir trop froid.

« — J'suis pas convaincu par le fait que tout aille bien, alors je vais te donner deux minutes pour me dire ce qui te tracasse, » dit d'un ton ferme le plus grand des deux, l'air peu à peu plus réveillé. Il s'était sans doute attendu à pleins de choses, à commencer par l'évident j'ai le mal du pays, mais sûrement pas aux mots qui s'échappèrent alors des lèvres de son benjamin.

« — C-c-comment tu as su que tu aimais les garçons ? » débita Benoît d'une traite, d'une voix à peine audible, le visage caché sous son oreiller.

« — Pardon ? » répondit Arnaud, un petit rire surpris s'échappant de ses lèvres. « C'est ça qui t'empêche de dormir ? »

« — Oui... Enfin, non, non, c'est pas à cause de toi en général c'est juste que... » reprit le plus jeune, du même débit rapide, avant de s'arrêter au beau milieu de sa phrase. « Non laisse tomber, c'est stupide. »

« — Il n'y a pas de questions stupides si elles sont sincères, » continua le terminale. « C'est ce que Vincent disait toujours. » Il se tut un instant. « Je ne me rappelle pas d'un moment où j'ai su avec certitude comme si j'avais soudainement reçu l'inspiration divine ou quoi... » Un petit rire vint ponctuer sa phrase tandis qu'il jouait nerveusement avec son coussin. « Mais pour faire simple, disons que je ne me rappelle pas avoir un jour été attiré par une fille, je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« — Pas une seule fille ? Pas même, erm, dans ce genre de magazines ? » S'il avait pu disparaître après avoir prononcé ces mots, Benoît n'aurait pas hésité. Il aurait bu la potion ou mangé le gâteau ou aurait accepté avec un calme retentissant le sort qu'on lui lançait afin d'échapper à la situation dans laquelle il venait de se fourrer.

« — Oh mon petit Benoît, » répondit cependant Arnaud d'un ton légèrement attendri. « Je peux comprendre que tu te poses des questions à ton âge, et d'autant plus depuis que tu as découvert que... que j'étais homo, mais ne va pas te compliquer la vie parce que tu ne t'es pas senti excité par ce genre de magazines, comme tu dis. » Il posa son oreiller à côté de lui, déplia ses jambes et il se leva, traversant l'espace qui séparaient leur lit, venant s'asseoir à côté de Benoît, sur le bord du lit. « On n'est pas tous fait pareil. Il y en a qui aiment ce genre de lecture, d'autres qui n'en voient pas l'intérêt, certains y prennent du plaisir, d'autres restent complètement indifférents à ce genre d'images. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que quelque chose cloche chez nous. Et tu es encore jeune, à ton âge, moi aussi j'avais d'autres choses à penser qu'à ça. »

« — Vr-vraiment ? » bégaya Benoît, sans oser le regarder, mais plus détendu.

« — Je te le jure, » affirma Arnaud. Doucement, il vint caresser l'épaule de son ami dans un geste de réconfort. « Tu as déjà eu une petite amie ? »

« — N-n-non... »

« — Tu vois. C'est peut-être encore un peu tôt pour se poser ce genre de questions. »

« — Mais toi tu as dit que pour toi... » commença le breton, à nouveau agité.

« — Moi je ne suis pas toi, Ben. Ne va pas te brûler les ailes en essayant de plaquer les expériences des autres comme vérités absolues en réponse à tes questions. Tu as le temps, tout le temps que tu veux pour faire tes propres expériences. » Benoît sortit la tête de sous son oreiller, tournant les yeux vers le bouclé.

« — Merci pour ces... conseils, » lui dit-il d'une voix un peu étranglée, avant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire en guise de gratitude.

« — Allez, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis sûr que ça va aller. » Il vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux dans un geste affectif. « C'est bon ? Rassuré ? Je peux retourner me coucher en espérant passer une bonne nuit maintenant, » reprit-il d'un ton taquin.

 

Benoît lui écrasa son oreiller dans la figure en guise de réponse, faisant tomber Arnaud de son lit par la même occasion. Ce dernier se releva, essayant d'étouffer le rire qui le saisissait afin de ne pas alerter les surveillants, et retourna se coucher. Une fois la lumière éteinte, Morphée sembla bien plus clément qu'auparavant et les deux adolescents sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors euh voilà ! Je me suis un peu laissée emporter en l'écrivant celui-là, donc il est un chouilla plus long que prévu, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même !


	5. Action ou vérité ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà (enfin) le chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je m'excuse du temps qu'il m'a fallut pour l'écrire, mais je n'assumais vraiment plus du tout d'écrire sur des personnes réelles et encore moins sur des hommes politiques... Disons que j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration, mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, alors profitez de ce pauvre chapitre... Et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de cette conversation, mais il était évident qu'elle avait changé quelque chose dans la relation qu'entretenaient les deux garçons. Ils semblaient plus attentifs à l'autre, plus proches, un peu comme s'ils agissaient inconsciemment en réaction à ce que faisait ou disait l'autre. Manuel avait pris l'habitude de les taquiner à ce sujet, en leur disant que jamais il ne se serait attendu à jouer la cinquième roue du carrosse au PS, mais ils en rigolaient doucement, pensant que le brun exagérait et grossissait le trait. Oui, ils passaient plus de temps ensemble qu'avant, après tout, ils partageaient la même chambre, et ils y avaient vécu suffisamment de choses pour que cela achève de sceller leur amitié, mais à leurs yeux, rien n'avait changé : Benoît ne voyait en Arnaud toujours qu'une sorte de mentor, tandis que ce dernier se sentait investi de la mission de protéger le petit Ben des dangers de ce monde. Les jours passaient et les trois jeunes continuaient leur vie insouciante, au rythme des devoirs et des contrôles. L'hiver avait fini par arriver. L'air était chargé d'humidité qui, mêlée au froid, rendait les journées vraiment dures à supporter. Il faisait gris en continu, il pleuvait presque sans cesse et même Benoît trouvait qu'un tel temps était bien plus dur à supporter ici que dans sa Bretagne natale, sûrement parce qu'il avait l'habitude de vivre en bord de mer et que l'océan influait énormément sur la météo alors qu'ici, au beau milieu des terres normandes, il n'y avait pas de marées pour emmener ces vagues de pluie loin du pensionnat. Il n'était pas habitué aux hivers enneigés, mais il aurait apprécié de voir quelques flocons tomber et le sol se recouvrir de poudreuse blanche. Il fallait cependant qu'il se fasse une raison : ce n'était encore pas cette année qu'il aurait la chance de le voir.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas et Benoît était partagé entre l'excitation d'enfin rentrer chez lui et le stress du premier brevet blanc. Si Manuel lui répétait sans cesse que le brevet n'était pas bien difficile, surtout en comparaison du bac, avant de replonger le nez dans ses fiches, cela n'empêchait pas le jeune breton de paniquer totalement à l'idée de complètement se rater et de devenir la risée de ses camarades. Heureusement pour lui, tout se passa bien. Les mathématiques laissaient un peu à désirer, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir excellé en histoire et en français, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les résultats à la rentrée des vacances. Il attendait avec impatience de les avoir, même si paradoxalement cela signifiait la fin des vacances et de quitter sa famille après seulement deux semaines. Ses deux amis, en revanche, eux, auraient bien souhaité avoir encore un ou deux mois devant eux, puisque début janvier ils devraient se soumettre aux épreuves du bac blanc, ce qui ne les enchantait guère. Réviser pendant les vacances était un crime de lèse-majesté aux yeux d'Arnaud, qui l'avait fait savoir à quiconque voulait l'entendre en le répétant en boucle de sa voix tonitruante lors du repas, le soir où on leur avait communiqué les dates. Manuel lui profitait des derniers jours avant les vacances pour ficher un maximum de cours afin d'être tranquille par la suite et profiter de son temps libre – il a surtout hâte de retrouver sa copine, lui avait confié le bourguignon en riant, avant de se prendre un coup de livre sur la tête de la part de l'espagnol.

Alors qu'il ne restait que trois jours avant les vacances, Benoît se dépêchait de sortir de cours pour rejoindre ses camarades au réfectoire pour le repas de Noël – il n'avait pas connaissance du menu, mais il espérait que ce soit bon, dans son dernier établissement ça avait toujours été l'apothéose des repas à la cantine. Il les trouva en pleine discussion, enchaînant les messes basses et faisant passer divers petits mots. Arquant les sourcils, sa curiosité piqué au vif, il leur demanda :

 

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« — Surprise, surprise, » répondit Manuel sur un ton mystérieux.

« — Ah... bah merci pour ta franchise, ça m'aide beaucoup, » répondit Benoît bêtement. Baissant les yeux sur la table, il chercha un menu des yeux, il avait vraiment très fin et il aurait aimé pouvoir se distraire avec la lecture des mets qu'il allait déguster.

« — Fais pas gaffe à Manu, il se la joue agent secret mais en fait, » commença Arnaud avant que Manuel ne le coupe d'un regard noir.

« — Chut, pas si fort, on va se faire griller si tu continues, » le coupa-t-il d'un ton agacé et il semblait évident pour Benoît que quelque soit la raison de cette agitation, son camarade prenait la chose très à cœur.

« — C'est bon, c'est bon, » soupira Arnaud en levant les yeux au ciel. Il reprit toutefois sa discussion avec Benoît en chuchotant, se penchant vers lui pour lui faire sa confidence à l'oreille. « La tradition veut que le dernier soir avant les vacances de Noël, les terminales organisent une sorte de fête de Noël. »

« — Et c'est réservé aux terminales, désolé, » ajouta Manu en s'intercalant dans la conversation. Le bouclé le dévisagea d'un air blessé.

« — Comment ça ? C'est hors de question, Ben vient avec nous, » rétorqua-t-il. Les deux engagèrent par la suite un dialogue dont Benoît était l'objet et auquel il ne pouvait malheureusement pas participer. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement sous le coup de la gène.  
« — Arnaud, il ira a sa fête quand il sera en terminale, il peut attendre c'est bon. Hein, Ben, tu peux attendre ? » Manuel tentait de le prendre à parti mais il n'avait pas l'occasion de répondre qu'Arnaud enchaînait déjà.

« — Mais c'est pas pareil, et en plus c'est notre ami, on va pas le laisser tout seul le dernier soir quand-même ! »

« — Un soir, Arnaud, un soir. Il ne va rien lui arriver si tu ne le couves pas du regard pendant un soir, » soupira le catalan, l'exaspération pointant dans sa voix.

« — Euh, je... » essaya Benoît, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. C'était comme s'il n'existait plus.

« — C'est quoi le problème à la fin ? » lâcha finalement Arnaud.

« — Rien, y a rien. Enfin, si, » reprit-il après un court moment de réflexion, « t'es agaçant à ne plus rien vouloir faire sans lui. T'es amoureux ou quoi ? » Benoît baissa instantanément les yeux, il aurait juré avoir vu les yeux d'Arnaud lancer des éclairs juste avant mais il n'avait pas le courage de regarder comme réagissait son ami. Cette conversation le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Attrapant le pichet, il commença à gesticuler sur sa chaise pour s'extirper de là, mais Arnaud lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à rester là.

« — J'en reviens pas... C'est quoi cette crise de jalousie ? Est-ce que je m'énerve quand tu fréquentes d'autres personnes, moi ? Depuis quand on n'a pas le droit d'avoir d'autres amis ? » Et contrairement aux accès de colère dont il faisait parfois preuve, Arnaud gardait cette fois-ci bien mieux son calme, parlant d'un ton détaché et froid qui, au final, semblait bien plus effrayant aux oreilles du breton.

« — Arrête, tu sais très bien que je ne te reproche pas d'avoir d'autres amis mais... »

« — Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches alors ? Non parce que j'aimerais bien comprendre le problème avec Benoît, tu vois. »

« — T'es chiant, Arnaud, » fut la seule réponse de Manuel avant qu'il ne se lève de sa chaise pour aller rejoindre d'autres camarades de classe – François, Jean-Yves, Jean-Marc et d'autres têtes que Benoît ne reconnaissait pas.

« — Euh... Je... Je vais aller chercher de l'eau, » bégaya d'ailleurs ce dernier, se dégageant de l'étreinte d'Arnaud qui sembla seulement réaliser qu'il tenait toujours son bras.

 

Lorsque le troisième revint à sa place, Arnaud fulminait en silence, on servait enfin le repas et le terminale indiqua à Benoît, entre deux toast de foie gras – oui, le pensionnat avait fait les choses en grand pour le repas de Noël – qu'avec l'accord de Manuel ou non, Benoît viendrait à la soirée et que si ça embêtait quelqu'un, alors lui-même ferait une croix dessus. Le breton hocha la tête, se concentrant sur son repas. La dispute l'avait mis profondément mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression de réellement accaparer l'attention de son camarade ces derniers mois. Il ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte que Manuel pouvait se sentir délaissé de ne plus avoir Arnaud que pour lui et il s'en voulait maintenant. Il n'aimait pas causer de problèmes, encore moins à ses amis, et il envisageait sérieusement d'aller s'excuser auprès de l'espagnol, mais le repas touchait à sa fin et ce dernier était introuvable. Au fur-et-à-mesure que le temps passait, cet après-midi là, le malaise ne se dissipait pas, au contraire, et c'est avec la boule aux ventres qu'il gagna comme d'ordinaire la bibliothèque. Il n'y trouva que Manuel et il faillit faire demi-tour, mais ce dernier l'aperçut et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. C'est avec l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté et qu'il marchait à reculons qu'il rejoint son ami à la table où il était installé.

 

« Je suis désolé pour ce midi, » lui dit le brun, sortant le nez de ses fiches après quelques instants de silence, tandis que Benoît sortait ses affaires. « Cap ne regardait qu'Arnaud et moi et on n'avait pas à te mêler à nos histoires. »

« — C'est... C'est pas grave, » bredouilla le breton, sans oser regarder son camarade dans les yeux.

« — Certes, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, c'est juste que... Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je ne veux pas être ton ami, ça me fait juste bizarre de voir qu'Arnaud n'envisage plus de faire quoique ce soit sans que tu ne te joignes à nous, » il soupira, en jouant avec son stylo plume, lui remettant puis lui ôtant sans cesse son capuchon.

« — Je suis désolé, » tenta Benoît, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas s'excuser pour le compte d'Arnaud non plus et surtout il ne comprenait pas bien le problème de Manuel, à croire qu'il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas entre les deux grands une histoire plus ancienne dont il n'était pas au courant. Sauf que Manuel n'était pas au courant pour le secret du bouclé et qu'il le savait de source sûre, donc il n'avait aucun indice sur ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle réaction chez le catalan. « Je peux essayer de disparaître un peu, si tu veux, » proposa-t-il soudain, dans une tentative absurde d'essayer de réparer tous les tords qu'il n'avait même pas causé. Manuel eut un petit rire.

« — Ce n'est pas la peine, Ben. C'est pas de ta faute. Et quant à Arnaud et moi, ça nous fera du bien d'être un peu séparés pendant les vacances, » soupira le catalan et Benoît hocha la tête. Si Manuel remarqua le scepticisme qui s'était peint sur son visage, il n'en fit pas état et la conversation s'arrêta là, chacun se replongeant dans leurs devoirs respectifs.

 

Le soir de la fête arriva finalement, après une longue journée de cours où les élèves s'étaient montrés particulièrement intenables sans que les professeurs n'aient le cœur à les reprendre. Après tout, c'était la veille des vacances de Noël et tout le monde les attendait avec impatience, le corps enseignant compris. Le soir, une fois les valises bouclées, il avait fallut attendre vingt-deux heures passées, une fois que les surveillants avaient vérifiés que tout le monde était bien couché, pour ressortir de sous la couette et se rendre au point de rendez-vous. Toutes les cinq minutes, un duo s'échappait de leur chambre afin de prendre le chemin de la bibliothèque – Manuel avait dérobé la clef de cette dernière tandis qu'un autre élève avait récupéré celle qui ouvrait les portes du bâtiment auprès d'un surveillant dans la journée. Les plus âgés s'étaient occupés d'acheter un peu d'alcool, Benoît ne savait pas vraiment quand toutefois. Le breton avait demandé s'il devait se vêtir d'une manière spéciale puisqu'il s'agissait d'une fête mais Arnaud avait rigolé en leur expliquant qu'ils allaient juste boire un verre tous ensemble et qu'il n'avait qu'à enfiler un pull sur son pyjama. Personne ne fit une seule remarque quant à la présence du troisième, à force, ils avaient fini par s'habituer à sa présence aux côtés de Manuel et Arnaud, ce qui soulagea considérablement le troisième. Se détendant peu à peu, au fil de la soirée, il fut également ravi de constater que les choses semblaient s'être arrangées entre ses deux amis qui avaient l'air plus enclin à plaisanter ensemble. Assis en tailleur sur le sol, les mains rentrées dans les manches de son pull parce qu'il avait un peu froid, il regardait les grands s'amuser entre eux, sans vraiment participer. On lui avait servi un verre, mais l'alcool lui avait brûlé la gorge et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de tout boire d'un coup. L'atmosphère, joyeuse et animée, se réchauffait peu à peu, suivant le nombre de verres descendus par les étudiants, lorsque François eut une « idée brillante ».

C'était donc à cause du brun à lunettes que Benoît se retrouvait à bientôt minuit à participer à une partie endiablée d'action ou vérité. Assis en ronde au milieu de la bibliothèque, la douzaine d'élèves participant à la soirée étaient serrés les uns contre les autres, faisant fuser les gages et les questions depuis maintenant près de vingt minutes. Une personne faisait tourner une des bouteilles vides sur le sol, la personne désignée par le goulot devait soit se soumettre à une question soit à un gage ; les règles étaient simples et personne n'y dérogeait. Jusqu'à présent, Benoît avait eu la chance de passer au travers des mailles du filet ; la bouteille ne l'avait désigné qu'une seule fois et on lui avait alors demandé de finir son verre d'une traite, ce qu'il avait en grimaçant, provoquant les rires amusés de ses camarades. Sauf que maintenant, la bouteille venait de le désigner encore une fois et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec un gage stupide à accomplir, alors il bredouilla un pauvre « vérité », l'espoir peint sur le visage de ne pas tomber sur une question trop horrible. Le reste du groupe se concerta un moment, chuchotant en riant plusieurs propositions au terminale qui devait pas la question, avant que ce dernier ne se décide finalement pour :

 

« Est-ce que tu as déjà eu une petite-amie ? »

« — A part cette fois en primaire où cette fille avait décidé que j'allais être son mari plus tard et ne voulait plus lâcher ma main, non, jamais, » répondit-il, les yeux baissés sur son verre, sentant ses joues rougir, ayant un peu honte que sa seule « histoire de cœur » se résume à une amourette non réciproque de primaire.

 

Personne ne fit de remarque cependant, malgré les rires devant l'innocence du breton. Arnaud lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes pour que Benoît tourne la tête vers lui et il lui offrit un sourire compatissant, et le troisième le lui rendit faiblement. Il tâcha de se faire oublier jusqu'à ce que la bouteille désigne cette fois Arnaud.

 

« Allez, action, » lança le bouclé, se demandant ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir lui trouver à faire. La partie touchait à sa fin tant les garçons semblaient enfin être à court d'idées. Malheureusement pour le bourguignon, il leur restait une idée.

« — Mmmmh, puisqu'il n'a jamais eu de copine, t'as qu'à embrasser Benoît pour lui montrer comment on fait » pouffa l'un des terminales dont le brun n'arrivait pas à retenir le nom. Les deux amis se dévisagèrent un instant, et Benoît était complètement figé sur place, n'osant ni parler, ni bouger, et à peine respirer, tandis qu'Arnaud avait l'air de réfléchir à l'intérêt d'accomplir un tel gage. Les autres jeunes les encourageaient en tapant dans leurs mains, visiblement très amusés.

« — Allez quoi, c'est bon, c'est juste un jeu ! » lança quelqu'un, ce qui sembla réveiller quelque chose en Arnaud. Ce dernier se pencha en avant, posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun et rapprocha doucement son visage du sien. S'il avait rougit en expliquant avoir toujours été célibataire, Benoît rivalisait désormais avec un pivoine pour la teinte rouge la plus vivace. Alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à une infime distance, le bouclé se recula soudainement.

« — Non, je peux pas faire ça, regardez comme il est tout innocent, on ne va pas le pervertir comme ça, » protesta-t-il en riant, sous les huées amusées des autres membres du groupe. Benoît laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement qui fit redoubler l'hilarité de la bande.

« — De toute manière, il vaut mieux que ta première expérience se passe avec une fille à la poitrine un peu plus fournie que celle d'Arnaud, c'est plus agréable, » ajouta Manuel d'un ton taquin.

« — Il n'y a pas que la taille des s... seins qui compte quand même, » protesta timidement Benoît avant de se faire interrompre.

« — Oh mon dieu les gars, vous avez vu l'heure ? Il est bientôt une heure et demie, si on ne s'arrache pas bientôt, ça va être une catastrophe demain matin ! » s'exclama alors François, qui semblait finalement avoir un sens des responsabilités un peu plus accru, malgré l'emprise de l'alccol. Ou alors, il aimait juste réellement dormir.

 

Toujours était-il que le groupe de jeunes se mit en mouvement pour débarrasser le plancher rapidement. Ranger les bouteilles, les verres et repartir par groupe de deux jusqu'à leurs chambres respectives – voilà ce qu'il leur restait à faire. Alors qu'ils attendaient dans le couloir leur tour pour rejoindre leur lit, Benoît sentit la main d'Arnaud se déposer sur le creux de ses reins, sans que le bouclé ne semble remarquer quoique ce soit, absolument pas dérangé par ce qui avait failli se produire quelques instants plus tôt. On leur donna le top de départ et le breton se dégagea un peu rapidement du toucher de son ami – ce dernier n'en remarqua rien, fort heureusement. Alors qu'ils mirent les pieds dehors, ils furent surpris de remarquer qu'il neigeait. Ils restèrent quelques secondes le nez en l'air, le visage émerveillé en regardant les flocons virevolter dans les airs, avant qu'un frisson ne s'empare d'eux et que dans un éclat de rire étouffé pour ne réveiller personne, ils se mettent à courir pour traverser la cour.

 

« C'était une bonne soirée, non ? » lui chuchota le bourguignon, alors qu'ils se glissaient bien au chaud sous leur couette.

« — Oui, oui, c'était sympa, » répondit Benoît, d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

 

Cela sembla suffire à son aîné qui ferma aussitôt les yeux, rejoignant Morphée pour la nuit. Benoît, lui, ne parvenait pas à fermer l’œil. Fixant le plafond dans l'obscurité, la scène de ce presque baiser repassait en boucle dans son esprit et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Est-ce que son cœur s'était emballé de la sorte à l'idée d'embrasser quelqu'un ou était-ce parce que cette personne se trouvait être Arnaud ? Est-ce que le sentiment de frustration qui s'était emparé de lui résultait du fait qu'il aurait eu envie que son ami l'embrasse ? Une autre question trottait encore dans son esprit : qui avait eu l'idée de ce gage ? Se pourrait-il que Manuel se pose réellement des questions à leur sujet ? Il était complètement perdu. Mais le catalan semblait au moins avoir raison sur une chose : passer ses vacances loin d'ici lui permettrait sûrement de tirer ses idées au clair.

 


End file.
